Earl of Casanova
by Miladys
Summary: Cross month! Kumpulan one-shot antara CROSSxEARL.. kalau kalian ingin melanjutkan hidup kalian, sebaiknya gak usah liat story ini.. AU. Slightly yullen and lucky in fluff. You know what I mean.. I won’t write CrossxEarl fluff! I won’t kill ya! T T
1. Smackdown

**Etho.. sekali lagi karena minggu depan aku gak mungkin megang komputer jadi ku-post sekarang. Selamat datang Cross month.. Untuk kali ini saya membuat kumpulan one-shot dengan pairing special yaitu CrossxEarl!! XD gyahahha.. muntahlah saudara-saudara sekalian. Walaupun kubilang one-shot, kemungkinan setiap chapter berhubungan.. Enjoy it ~**

**Summary: Cross month! Kumpulan one-shot antara CROSSxEARL.. kalau kalian ingin melanjutkan hidup kalian, sebaiknya gak usah liat story ini.. AU. Slightly yullen and lucky in fluff. You know what I mean.. I won't write CrossxEarl fluff! I won't kill ya!! T_T just R&R please..**

**Theme: drunk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-man. Kalau aku punya, aku gak bakal mau buat cerita kaya gini, gak bakal laku..**

**

* * *

**

Smackdown

"Kocho-sensei, file untuk hari ini sudah habis, anda bisa pulang sekarang.."

"Arghh.. sialan! Jadi kepsek cape banget. Makasih Cloud, kamu juga boleh pulang.. Ng.. ke rumahku? Kita bisa minum-minum.. kasurnya juga empuk loh.. fufufu..", Cross menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke muka sekretarisnya yang cantik, Cloud Nine.

Plakk!!

"Jangan mimpi, baka-sensei mesum..", Cloud pun berjalan keluar.

"Oii.. Cloud! Jahat banget lo! Tung-..", tiba-tiba ponsel Cross berbunyi..

Aku ingin begini..

Aku ingin begitu..

Aku ingin semua cewe di dunia ini..

Semua semua semua.. dapat dilakukan..

Dengan memanfaatkan si baka-deshi.. ( soundtrack op doraemon)

Kira-kira begitulah ringtone Cross. Akhirnya setelah puas dengerin ringtone mengerikan itu dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya? Sapa ni?", Tanya Cross.

"Kobanwa.. kocho-sensei.."

"Oh, Earl.. ada apa?", kepala sekolah dari Noah Ark Academy, Earl Millenium, menelepon Cross. Ada apa gerangan?

"Mau minum-minum? Aku yang bayar.. khu khu.."

"Oke, tapi aku gak mau anggep ini kencan ya?", Cross tersenyum lebar, mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

†+++++++†

Lamborghini hitam melaju kencang di jalanan kota. Terlihat sexy dan mengkilap. Sesekali Cross meng-klakson cewe cantik yang lewat di jalanan. Tentu saja semua cewe itu tidak memperdulikannya, kecuali seorang cewe yang nampak begitu tinggi, punggung lebar, berambut emas, dan body bohai bagai gitar Rhoma Irama. Dia berhenti saat mobil Lamborghini itu mendekatinya. Cross pun membuka kaca jendelanya.

"Yuhuu.. cewe~ mau jalan ma om gak??", Cross memang om-om kan?

"Alow om.. eke mau deh jalan ama om..Tapi dibayar yag..", Bagus. Dia waria. Mari kabur. Cross langsung ngacir dan nginjek gas menuju tempat tujuan aslinya. Tempat kencannya(?)..

Sampailah Cross di pub yang dia tuju, namanya adalah pub "sekar maju". Eh? Salah.. namanya "beansprout kiss". Mmm.. nama pub gak penting. Cross pun masuk ke dalam pub itu.

Alunan jazz yang nakal mengusik setiap pengunjung yang datang. Tak lepas dari cahaya remang-remang, suara tawa, dan bisikan menggoda memenuhi ruangan. Asap rokok dan bau khas alkohol juga tidak luput dari gemerlapnya pub itu..

"Cross..~ disini..", seorang pria menggunakan topi dan tuxedo yang tak lazim di jaman ini melambaikan tangannya ke Cross.

"Yo.. Earl..", Cross melepas mantel sexy-nya dan tersenyum nakal ke Earl."Tumben? kangen lagi ma aku?"

"Kangen ma Lamborghini-mu.. hihihi.. gak, pengen ngobrol aja.. Pesen apa?", Earl mulai meremas dompetnya karena tau akibat dari mentraktir Casanova berambut merah ini.

"Etho.. Gin 2 gelas, vodka 3 gelas, screwdriver, sama.. yang lain nyusul..", pelayan yang entah datang dari mana mencatat pesanan peria itu dan membawakan apa yang dia minta, hanya untuk dia. Membuat si Earl nyengir kaya setan.

"Jadi.. apa yang mau kamu omongin Earl?", Tanya Cross sambil menghirup aroma vodka-nya.

"Gak ada yang penting.. Gimana Black Order Academy mu, Cross?"

"Gak ada yang penting juga.. Gimana sekolahmu?", Cross menghisap minumannya. Walaupun sekolah yang mereka urus berhadapan dan mereka sama-sama kepala sekolah, jarang bagi mereka untuk bisa berbincang-bincang dengan santai. Bahkan, walaupun mereka menginap(?) di salah satu rumah mereka, tetap tak ada waktu untuk ngobrol.

"Ahh.. sekolahku.. Tyki-pon tersayangku baru menangin lomba biola tingkat junior.."

"Oh yang Kanda-kun menangin tahun lalu yah? Tyki-pon mu cuma lagi beruntung, soalnya Kanda gak tertarik ikut lagi tahun ini."

"Hah? Fu fu fu.. Terus Road menangin lomba membuat game online di korea plus di kontrak sama YNK*.. Sungguh suatu kebanggaan..", Earl menyeringai.

"Loh? Juara satunya kan Laviku, kamu lupa? Dia juga di kontrak sama NC Soft**", sekarang gantian si Cross yang nyengir."Sekolahmu gak mutu banget.."

"Hah! Maksud loh apa Cross?! Yang gak mutu sapa coba? Kalo sekolah punya kepsek geblek tukang minum sama ngejar-ngejar waria (seakan Earl liad kejadian tadi..) kaya lo, ancur udah masa depannya.", Earl ngeluarin aura membunuh.

"Heh! Masih mending daripada sekolahmu sok borju tapi isinya kaya keleng rombeng bolong menyedihkan mau di daur ulang aja gak ada yang mau urusin.. kasihan aku ma anak asuhanmu..", Cross menyeringai. Kayanya dia lebih kasian sama kalengnya..

"Ha?? Mang kamu bener ya ngomong kaya gitu ke aku? Nyadar dong yang tiap hari panen tauge?!"

"Tauge? Maksud loh?"

"Jangan kira aku gak tau kamu suka nyuruh Allen Walker buat bayarin utang setanmu itu! Kamu ngangkat dia jadi murid khusus, tapi malah disiksa sampe dia kaya ongseng-ongseng tauge saus babi gitu..! Tiap hari kamu manen duit dari dia kan?! Mentang-mentang dia pianis junior terkenal..", Earl sekarang setengah teriak.

"Dari pada ngurusin muridku, mending urusin Tyki-pon mu! Tiap hari kerjaannya kabur ke sekolahku terus mau ngajakin Lavi bolos! Ngurus murid sendiri aja gak bener. Masih ngurusin murid orang lain, dasar beruang madu berkulit tuxedo.."

"Heh! Itu kan gara-gara Lavi mu yang ngerayu Tyki! Dasar playboy kelas plankton!"

"Woi! Nyadar..! Dimana-mana cowo yang ngerayu cewe! Seme yang ngerayu uke! Tyki-mu yang ngerayu Lavi! Dasar bantalan truk.", Cross ikut-ikut teriak.

"Oh gitu yah?! Kalo gitu gimana soal Kanda? Kalo dia lewat didepan gerbang sekolahku, mau jam bebas atau pelajaran, anak-anak cewe pada ribut neriakin dia! Ajarin tuh biar gak tebar pesona mulu! Dasar buntelan benang merah ruwet.."

"Heh, semangka silicon bego, Kanda emang dari sananya udah cakep! Mau diapain lagi?! Lagian dia uda punya Allen! Murid-murid cewemu aja yang kegatelan!", sekarang mereka sama-sama berdiri dari kursinya dan menyingsingkan lengan baju..

"Kurang dihajar lo! Dasar zebra cross!", teriak Earl.

"Apa lo?! Gorilla bunting!", teriak Cross.

"Security!!", tiba-tiba dua tangan besar mengangkat mereka dan melempar mereka keluar dari pub..

Benar-benar malam yang tenang..

* * *

*** YNK adalah publisher Seal Online**

*** NC Soft adalah publisher Lineage II**

**Ukh.. I already told ya.. gak usah dibaca,, bener kan jadinya plotless.. Aku gak tau bisa ngelanjutin apa gak.. --" cz banyak ide numpuk plus siap tulis.. yang ini spontan banget.. yah, tergantung review aja deh..**

**Find out what's next!**


	2. Another Smackdown

**Yay! Chapter 2.. makasih ya reviewnya aku semangat lagi! akhirnya aku ada ide mengerikan lainnya.. *grin* silahkan dibaca. Aku minta oleh-oleh dari neraka ya entar.. =D Enjoy it~**

**Summary: Cross month! Kumpulan one-shot antara CROSSxEARL.. kalau kalian ingin melanjutkan hidup kalian, sebaiknya gak usah liat story ini.. AU. Slightly yullen and lucky in fluff. You know what I mean.. I won't write CrossxEarl fluff! I won't kill ya!! T_T just R&R please..**

**Theme: music**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-man. If I own it, I'll change Link hair style..**

**

* * *

**

Another Smackdown

"Truth or dare, moyashi-chan?", Lavi tersenyum nakal.

"Etho.. dare kali?"

"Hm, dare ya?", Lavi terdiam. Sambil berpikir, mata zambrud-nya menjelajah ke seluruh ruangan. Yang dia dapat hanya cahaya remang-remang, senyuman wanita nakal, alkohol yang bertebaran, dan asap rokok yang mengepul ke seluruh ruangan. Dimanakah mereka? Tak lain di pub "beansprout kiss"

"Oi usagi, jangan sampe kamu nyuruh dia kaya Tyki. Mentang-mentang Tyki ambil dare, kamu seenaknya nyuruh dia ngelepas kaos.", Kanda menatap Lavi dengan tatapan mengancam sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Tyki cuma menyeringai denger kata-kata Kanda dan Lavi tambah nempel ke pacar tersayangnya itu.

"Tanpa dare, dia punya hak Kanda..", kata Tyki.

"Iya! Suka-suka aku dong.. kalau gini tambah anget kali..", kata-kata Lavi membuat Tyki menahan tawa."Jadi Allen gak boleh buka baju yag? Kalo gitu, aku mau Allen cium Kanda lima menit. Inget! Allen yang cium loh.. Kanda diem aja.."

Lavi sekarang menyeringai kaya setan. Dia tau kalau selama ini Kanda yang selalu "berperan" soal ciuman. Dari mulai mendekat sampai berantem di dalem mulut. Tak ada yang mau meragukan Kanda soal ciuman.. (A/N: apalagi saia.. mang pernah ya?)

"He?! Kok gitu..", pipi Allen merona semerah buah persik. Warna pink yang natural.. Pink yang dioleskan di atas kanvas putih platinum. Pipinya yang lembut membuat warna itu lebih hidup, manis banget..

Tapi karena dia sendiri yang memilih, dia gak boleh mundur. Akhirnya Allen duduk mendekat ke Kanda. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Kanda nyengir sesaat dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya juga. Dengan masih menempelkan pipi pinknya, dia menempelkan bibirnya ke Kanda. Hangat dan lembut, rasa sayang yang menyatu. Ragu-ragu, Allen menjepit bibir bawah Kanda dengan bibirnya, sebagai ijin untuk masuk ke dalam. Entah kenapa, tapi Kanda menahan tawa dan membuka mulutnya perlahan. Perlahan Allen memasukan lidahnya.. perlahan.. Kanda yang gak sabar langsung mengambil alih komando, dan terjadilah adu lidah yang panas, saling berbagi hangat dan napsu..

Lavi dan Tyki yang ngeliat jadi horny sendiri. Dan.. yap, lima menit udah berlalu..

"Oi.. udah lima menit", Tyki mencoba melerai pertarungan mereka, namun mereka malah memperpanas ciumannya.

"Kalau terusin di kamar sana.. kupesenin hotel deh..", Lavi senyum-senyum mesum.

Akhirnya Kanda dan Allen melepas ciumannya. Tapi bukan karena Tyki atau Lavi, tapi karena mereka makhluk hidup yang membutuhkan oksigen. Mereka terengah-engah satu sama lain. Walaupun suhu di dalam ruangan itu dingin, entah kenapa mereka kepanasan.. Hot banget yah?

Dan dimulailah lagi permainan truth or dare-nya.

Siapa yang dapat?

Lavi..

Allen menyeringai, "Khu khu khu.. Lavi! Aku mau kamu cium.. kocho-sensei?!"

"HAH?! Nyium setan merah itu?! Ogah....."

"Hoo? Ogah nyium setan merah yag??", dari punggung Lavi, dia merasakan aura membunuh yang khas. Punya siapa itu? Cross Marian..

"Tyki-pon..~ kamu kalo gak pake kaos ntar kena flu babi loh??", muncul aura membunuh dari arah berlawanan. Punya siapa itu? Earl Millenium..

"Hee?? Cross-sensei?!", Lavi sama Allen teriak bareng-bareng, Kanda cuma buang muka di tempat plus keringat dingin.

"Shit, Earl-sensei..", Tyki langsung pake kaosnya.

"Ngapain kalian di sini??", senyum setan menempel di kedua bibir kepala sekolah mereka.

"Eng.. etho.. anu.. anu nya anu..", mereka bingung mau ngomong Lavi yang angkat bicara, "Kocho-sensei, kita kan anak umur 18 tahun yang sehat! Kita juga butuh hiburan dunk.."

"No excuse!! Cross! Kamu jangan ngajarin muridmu kebiasaan gila kaya gini dong!", Earl ngelirik Cross.

"Heh, kamu juga jangan ngajarin muridmu telanjang di tengah pub kaya gini dong!", Cross nyerang balik.

"Kok malah nyalahin aku! Dasar apel racun berjalan!"

"Emang salahmu! Dasar gajah afrika berjalan!", Cross-sensei.. gajah emang bisa jalan..

Di sela-sela teriakan mereka, terdengarlah pencerahan dari surga..

"Yeah..! selamat malam pengunjung pub "beansprout kiss"! malam ini kita akan mengadakan lomba striptease! Bagi yang berminat, silahkan mendaftar sebelum jam 10 malam!", manager pub dengan baju setengah merak dan berstoking jaring-jaring muncul di tengah-tengah panggung. Cross dan Earl langsung melihat jam dan berlari keluar.

"Oi!! Kalian jangan pulang dulu! Entar kita balik lagi!", Loh? Bukannya tadi mereka dimarahin gara-gara ada di pub? Ah, bukan itu masalahnya. Kepala sekolah mereka berlarian keluar dan meninggalkan murid-murid mereka dalam mulut menganga..

Gak mungkin mereka..

†+++++++†

Mungkin aja kok..

Dan memang itulah kenyataannya..

Cross datang lebih awal menggunakan kostum layaknya Elvis Presley dengan jubah menutupi punggungnya.

Earl datang agak telat menggunakan kostum layaknya Rhoma Irama.

Hore..

"Kita bakal selesein pertarungan kita disini..", Cross nyengir.

"Fufufu... siap-siap aja kalah..", Earl gak kalah nyengir.

Kepala sekolah mereka.. mengikuti lomba striptease itu..

†+++++++†

"Yaa!! Selamat datang dalam lomba striptease di Pub Beansprout Kiss!!", para pengunjung bersorak layaknya kebun binatang, "Baiklah! Sekarang kita perkenalkan pesertanya, disisi merah ada Cross Marian!!"(A/N: emangnya tinju?)

Para pengunjung kembali bersorak. Murid-muridnya hanya menganga melihat baju yang-amat-sangat-super-ketat-sekali. Bahkan dibagian bawah, benjolan yang tidak asing terlihat jelas. Oh my god..

"Dan disisi hijau ada Millenium Earl!!", sorakannya tidak kalah ramai. Bagaimana tidak? Baju yang dia pakai se-sexy punya Cross. Seperti yang saia bilang tadi, sangat-ketat-sekali. Namun kali ini benjolannya terdapat di bagian perut, bahkan kancingnya nyaris copot. Kalau saya Madame Ivan Gunawan, saya pasti bilang, 'kalo perut lo six pack gak apa, bugh! Perut lo segede kandang sapi pakenya kaya gitu..! jijay..'

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja! Cross silahkan bersiap di tempat.", Cross maju mendekati tiang di tengah-tengah panggung, sementara Earl mundur ke balik panggung,"Musik!!! Let's start!!"

Dan keajaiban pun dimulai..

Dalam sekejap pub itu berubah menjadi diskotik dengan aliran lagunya yang khas dan para pengunjung mendekat ke panggung, ikut menari bersama Cross.

Cross perlahan berjalan maju sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Tangannya menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri, dari paha naik ke dada sampai ke rambutnya. Rambutnya pun di kibaskan layaknya cewe iklan sunsilk. Dia sedikit membungkuk dan mengkibas-kibaskan rambutnya seperti kipas angin. Lalu kembali ke tiang. Dia menggenggam tiang malang itu dengan satu tangan dan berputar-putar nakal. Lalu dia membuka kancingnya perlahan dan menggoyangkan dadanya secentil dewi persik. Sebagai penutupnya, dia kembali berjalan maju kearah penonton yang berteriak layaknya ikan piranha melihat mangsa. Lalu dia berbalik arah membelakangi penonton dan melempar jubahnya. Apa yang ada di balik jubah itu??

Tentu saja punggung Cross! Oh tidak.. lihat lebih bawah..

Bagian pantat celana Cross..

Bolong..

"Kyaaa..!! ~", para cewe-cewe malah teriak kegirangan melihat sepasang bakpao jumbo ter-expose dengan indahnya.

"Woaaaa!! Suit suit..!", entah para peria juga ikut girang.. pub ini rada gawat.

Dan para murid pingsan di tempat, rasanya mereka ingin menulis surat pengunduran diri dari sekolah secepatnya..

"Yeah.. baru saja kita melihat aksi Cross Marian yang hot banget! Suasana jadi ikut panas yah?? Gimana tadi penampilannya? Kalian suka???", host acara itu di sambut dengan sorakan yang menggelegar, "Ok..ok.. untuk mempersingkat waktu, kita langsung saja mempersilahkan Earl untuk maju! Musik!! Let's start!"

Dan keajaiban dunia yang lain.. dimulai..

Penonton kembali bersorak saat Earl dengan nakalnya melompat ke ujung panggung dan jatuh bersimpuh, membuat panggung itu bergetar sedikit. Sambil bersimpuh, dia menggoyang-goyangkan punggungnya dan berkedip sexy ke seluruh arah. Lalu dia berdiri dengan lututnya dan menggoyangkan pinggangnya ke depan dan ke belakang sambil berteriak,

"RAPE ME..!!~"

"Kyaaaaaa.....~", teriakan dengan nada hot itu mampu menggelegarkan teriakan pengunjung. Dari wanita maupun peria.

Earl berdiri dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya di sekitar tiang. Dia menggerayangi tiang malang itu dan..

Brettt...

Kancingnya copot semua. Meng-expose perutnya yang menyaingi semar. Perut itu ikut bergoyang seiring gerakan Earl. Namun goyangan mengerikan dari perut itu malah menambah ricuhnya penonton. Dan itulah sebabnya kenapa Earl mengakhiri tariannya dengan Belly dance. Oh god..

"Fiuh.. itulah akhir dari pertarungan striptease yang hot ini.. Gimana gaya Earl? Kalian suka?", sorakan untuk Earl tidak kalah dari Cross."Jadi juri? Siapakah pemenangnya??"

Jrengg...!~

"Se-..! eh? Seri...!", penonton yang mendengar hasil seri malah tidak kecewa dan semakin bersorak, seakan mengiyakan keahlian dari kedua striptease amatir yang hot itu memang seimbang. "Wah.. nampaknya juri benar-benar menyukai tarian kalian berdua."

"He?! Apa ini! Aku gak terima!", tentu saja Cross gak terima karena pertandingan ini menentukan siapa yang menang di antara mereka.

"Ulangi! Jurinya ngelindur kali!", Earl ikut-ikut BT.

Sementara kontestan itu saling protes, murid-murid mereka kabur dari sana dan berharap tidak mengenal kedua orang itu lagi..

Sekali lagi malam yang tenang..

* * *

**Waktu nulis ini aku cuma bisa ngakak.. wkwkwkwk.. Terus, bagian striptease Cross-nya terinspirasi dari "Benci Disko".. Anyway, Gimana? Kalian udah sekarat abis baca story ini? Jangan yah.. mending tunyuk tombol ijo di bawah biar aku lanjutin fic ini lagi.. =D**

**Lavi: "Aku nyesel masuk ke sekolah itu.." (dengan nada lemes)**

**Allen: "Me too.." (dengan nada lemes)**

**Tyki: "Me too.." (dengan nada lemes)**

**Kanda: "Bakar sekolah yuk.." (masih dengan nada lemes)**

**Lavi, Allen, Tyki: "Yuk.." (tak lepas dari nada lemes)**

**Fin out what's next!**


	3. A Fair Smackdown

**Buat reader tercinta.. Tolong jangan siksa aku dengan meminta CrossxEarl fluff yah.. =D crack kaya gini cukup kan?**

**Summary: Cross month! Kumpulan one-shot antara CROSSxEARL.. kalau kalian ingin melanjutkan hidup kalian, sebaiknya gak usah liat story ini.. AU. Slightly yullen and lucky in fluff. You know what I mean.. I won't write CrossxEarl fluff! I won't kill ya!! T_T just R&R please..**

**Theme: Blood**

**Dislclaimer: I don't own-man. If I own it, I don't know.**

**Bagi kalian yang pernah baca Blame On Him, aku udah post sequel-nya di rated M.. Judulnya Sweet Punishment.. Aku pengen bilang makasih sama orang-orang yang memberi ide rape waktu ku tanya.. terutama Ai-san.. *grin* Bagi yang tidak ingin mati.. silahkan tak usah baca.. **

**

* * *

  
**

A Fair Smackdown

"Hah? Mana buktinya?? Sotoy sekali kau!", Cross teriak ke Earl.

"Aku gak perlu bukti! Sekolahku ini diisi dengan murid berdarah bangsawan!", walaupun sebagian..

"Sekolahku yang berdarah bangsawan! Udah dari neneknya bapaknya buyutnya nenek moyang pendiri sekolah ini yang masukin anak-anak bangsawan!", Cross gak mau kalah.

"Gak! Sekolahku yang berdarah bangsawan!"

"Sekolahku!"

"Sekolahkuu...!!"

"Cukup! Aku punya ide buat nyelesain masalah ini.", Cross nyengir..

†+++++++†

Apakah idenya?

Inilah idenya..

"Ya!! Selamat datang di lomba tanya-jawab antara Black Order Academy dan Noah Ark Academy!! Lomba ini akan memperebutkan sertifikat kebangsawanan yang resmi ditanda tangani oleh walikota Bookman!!", Komui berperan menjadi MC di sini. Lomba itu di adakan di sebuah taman di dekat sekolah mereka. Tempatnya sederhana, mereka meletakan sebuah panggung dan semacam dua podium pendek untuk peserta dan sebuah podium khusus untuk MCnya.

"Peraturannya mudah.. Saya akan memberi pertanyaan dan silahkan kalian jawab.. Grup dengan nilai tertinggi yang akan mendapatkan sertifikat itu!!", anak-anak bersorak sementara kepala sekolah mereka nyengir-nyengir gak jelas.

"Mari kita perkenalkan pesertanya! Di sudut merah, ada Allen, Lavi, dan Kanda!! Mereka akan mewakili Black Order Academy!", pipi Allen merona dengan imudnya saat namanya di panggil. Kanda cuma diem-diem aja walaupun fans-fansnya udah kegirangan kaya cacing kepanasan. Sementara Lavi ber-kiss bye kepada fansnya. (walaupun dia uda punya Tyki, tetep aja..)

"Dan di sudut hijau, ada Tyki, Road, dan Lulubell!", mereka juga mendapat sorakan yang sama dari para fansnya.

"So.. Let's the match begin!!", Komui berteriak sekenceng-kencengnya.

†+++++++†

"Baiklah! Mari kita lihat skor akhir mereka!!", kata Komui sambil muter-muter di tempat.

"Untuk tim merah 50!!", supporter Black Order teriak kegirangan.

"Untuk tim hijau 50!!", supporter Noah Ark sama girangnya.

Eh..? Seri..

"Wah wah.. nampaknya hasilnya seri. Kedua tim sama-sama tangguh dalam hal pelajaran ataupun penalaran, bagaimana ini kepsek? Kita udah kehabisan pertanyaan..", Komui bingung sendiri.

Walikota mereka tercinta, Bookman, kebetulan ikut melihat lomba itu dan membisikan sesuatu ke Komui.

"Ah.. kita dapet masukan dari pak walikota. Kami akan memperpanjang lomba ini. Sekarang, saya akan memberitahukan peraturan baru.", Komui nyengir-nyengir mendengar ide hebat Bookman."Masing-masing dari kalian akan memberi pertanyaan ke lawan. Dan jika lawan dapat menjawabnya, mereka akan mendapat poin. Simpel kan? Saya yang akan menentukan gilirannya. Gimana? Kalian siap?", Para peserta mengangguk dan nampaknya kepsek-kepsek itu tidak menolak.

"Ok, dimulai dari tim merah. Allen-kun.. silahkan.."

Allen rada kaget namanya di sebut,"Eng.. aku pilih Tyki."

"Yak! Tyki Mikk, silahkan jawab pertanyaan dari Allen.", Komui senyum selebar-lebarnya.

Allen berpikir sebentar, tiba-tiba muka iblisnya muncul,"Tyki, kalo gak salah kamu melihara kupu-kupu yang kamu kasi nama Tease kan? Katakan padaku, Tease ini jenis kupu-kupu apa?"

Doengg..

"Hah? Tease? Etho.. apa yah?", Tyki bingung ma peliharaan sendiri.

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

"Oi, kalian tau gak?", Tyki Tanya ke partnernya dan hanya di jawab gelengan.

4 ...

5 ...

Tetottt...

"Wuhuu.. nampaknya Tyki-pon tidak bisa menjawab! Satu poin untuk tim merah!!", supporter meneriaki nama Allen. Sementara Allen-nya di peluk-peluk Lavi."Ok.. sekarang giliran Lavi-san!"

"Aku.. mau Road.."

"Baiklah! Silahkan tanya.."

"Road, kalau kamu pengen mainin, kamu pilih mana antara Allen ma Kanda?", bagi Lavi, mudah baginya untuk mempermainkan psikologis orang.

"Main?! Dua-duanya!!", Road senyum-senyum mesum, bikin Allen dan Kanda yang lagi jitak Lavi merinding.

"Maaf Road, itu bukan jawaban.", jawab Lavi.

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

"Hee?? Tapi mau dua-duanya.."

4 ...

5 ...

Tetottt ..

"Satu poin untuk tim merah!!"

"Road!!", Lulubell dan Tyki sama-sama teriak.

"Abis.. mereka sama-sama imud dan sexy buat dimainin.."

"Satu poin lagi untuk tim merah! Yang terakhir Kanda-kun!", Fansnya Kanda teriak-teriak sekarang.

"Kalo gitu aku pilih Lulubell."

"Silahkan pertanyaan nya Kanda-kun", kata Komui mempersilahkan.

Kanda berpikir sejenak. Lawannya adalah Lulubell, satu-satunya pilihan terakhir karena dia tidak mungkin memilih peserta yang lain. Dia memilih figure yang nyaris sempurna, kecuali.. "Lulubell, jaman dahulu orang-orang percaya bahwa kucing hitam adalah pembawa sial, membawa aura jahat, dan perubahan wujud dari penyihir wanita, benar atau salah?"

"Salah!", dalam sekejap dia menjawabnya.

Tetottt...

"Ouw, Lulubell-chan.. Orang-orang jaman dulu percaya tentang mitos itu.. Berarti satu poin untuk tim merah.", Kata Komui. Kanda cuma bisa nyengir dan membuat para fansnya semakin ribut.

"Lulubell! Kan itu mitos umum! Masa kamu gak tau??"

"Abis.. itu kan kucing hitam.."

"Inilah perolehan sementara!! Tim hijau 50 dan semetara tim merah memimpin dengan 53..!! Sekarang, giliran untuk tim hijau, kita mulai dari Tyki..", Komui ngelirik ke Tyki.

"Aku mau Allen..", nampaknya ini lebih mirip balas dendam.

"Silahkan.."

"Allen, tolong sebutin makanan yang kamu benci di dunia ini..", Tyki menyeringai.

"Hee?!", Allen kaget sementara Lavi dan Kanda keringet dingin. This isn't good news..

1 ...

2 ...

"Apa yah??", Allen bingung.

3 ...

"Udah jawab aja!!"

4 ...

5 ...

Tetottt ...

"Allen gak bisa jawab!! Satu nilai buat Tyki!!", supporter Noah Ark gentian teriak-teriak.

"Moyashi!!"

"Maap..", Allen tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah. Gak mungkin baginya untuk membenci makanan..

"Sekarang giliran Road!", Komui menunjuk Road.

"Aku pilih Lavi!", another revenge..

"Silahkan pertanyaannya.."

"Lavi! Antara Tyki dan Angelina Jolie yang berbibir montok dan sexy itu, kamu pilih sapa buat dicium??", Tyki ma Lavi kaget..

'Bitch you son of bitch!', pikir Lavi. (A/N: kotor banget yah? ~_~ sekali-sekali lah..)

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

"Eng aku.."

4 ...

5 ...

"TYKI!!"

Tetottt...

"Maap Lavi-kun, jawabmu telat.. Satu poin buat tim hijau.", supporter termasuk pesertanya pada kegirangan kecuali satu orang..

"Tyki!!", Lavi mengejar Tyki yang turun dari panggung dan pergi dari situ.

"Ah.. pertengkaran suami istri, mari kita biarkan. Berarti sekarang giliran Lulubell.."

"Aku mau Kanda..", Did i already say revenge?

"Silahkan Lulubell.."

"Kanda, berapa harga mugen mu? Mau kubeli.."

"Hah?!", Gak cuma Kanda yang kaget, tapi fansnya ikut kaget.

"Maksud loh apa?!", Kanda dan fansnya protes. Allen panik sekarang.

1 ...

2 ...

3 ...

"Gak! Gak bakal kukasi tau!

4 ...

5 ...

Tetottt...

" Yeah!! Tim hijau mendapat satu poin!", kata Komui. Bersamaan dengan teriakan supporter, pasangan suami istri itu kembali.

"Loh? Kok pipimu merah Tyki-pon?", Tanya Road.

"Di tampar..", tak ada yang berani tanya lagi.

"Baiklah!! Perolehan terakhirnya adalah 53 untuk tim merah dan 53 untuk tim hijau!! Waduh.. seri lagi.. gimana ni?", Komui bingung lagi dan berharap adanya pencerahan.

Tiba-tiba Bookman mengambil alih mic dan berbicara, "Uhuk uhuk.. saya salut dengan kemampuan kedua pihak tim yang sangat kuat. Sebagai hasil kerja keras mereka, saya akan memberikan sertifikat itu untuk kedua belah pihak."

"Hee?? MAKSUD LOH??", para kepala sekolah protes.

Another peace day..

* * *

**ATTENTION please!!**

**Kalian tau manga Loveless gak? Manga tipe neko boys yang menceritakan tentang spell battle, yang tokoh utama Ritsuka and Shoubi.. Aku mau buat yullen di dalam dunia Loveless. Dengan kata lain Allen menjadi Ritsuka dan Kanda menjadi Soubi.. Ceritanya bakal sedikit berbeda tapi inti plotnya sama. ****Nah di sini aku butuh OC****! Lowongan OC-nya adalah:**

**1. "Kakak" Allen sebagai sacrifice**

**2. Fighter-nya "kakak" Allen**

**3. Sacrifice untuk pair "Fearless"**

**4. Fighter untuk pair "Fearless"**

**5. Sacrifice untuk pair "Bloodless"**

**6. Fighter untuk pair "Bloodless"**

**Anyway OC diatas antagonis semua loh.. Buat kalian yang belum tau Loveless + bingung apa itu Fighter dan Sacrifice.. Biar aku kasi tau..**

**Spell battle adalah pertarungan menggunakan spell, namun di Loveless bukan mantra sihir atau jampi-jampi. Aku lebih ngeliat itu seperti kata-kata rumit yang dirajut menjadi kalimat yang cantik(aku jelasinnya rumit).**

**Nah yang bertarung dalam spell battle adalah kelompok-kelompok yang di satukan dengan "real name".. contoh "real name" seperti: sleepless, bloodless, loveless, atc..**

**Biasanya nama itu bakal muncul di salah satu tubuh kalian. Nah.. biasanya akan ada seorang lagi yang namanya sama dengan kalian dan menjadi pasangan kalian..Dia bisa jadi fighter-mu ato sacrifice-mu..**

**Fighter adalah orang yang bisa menggunakan spell-spell itu..**

**Sementara sacrifice adalah orang yang memberi perintah ke fighter-nya sekaligus menerima damage atau luka dari pertarungan.. Mangkanya namanya sacrifice..**

**Kalau kalian berminat silahkan kirim lewat review..**

**Kalau gak ya aku pake chara DGM..**

**Kalau gak ngerti silahkan tanya lewat PM..**

**Find out what's next! **


	4. why the hell!

**It took a long time, because my idea had a day off for vocation.. And I still stucked in this utterly chaos.. ~_~ But, when my idea went home, I made it ASAP.. So, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Buat reviewer bernama Rin-chan, maap aku gak bisa bales review mu cz kamu anonymous. Aku juga gak bisa add FS-mu cz setiap kamu masukin alamatnya selalu gak ada. Kalau mau add FS-ku di ****.com**** (udah gak pernah kubuka lagi) atau FB ku nicknya Alc Ran Walker..**

**Thx buat review kalian.. aku seneng banyak yang suka ma story ku yang totally crack! Wkwkwk..**

**Summary: Cross month! Kumpulan one-shot antara CROSSxEARL.. kalau kalian ingin melanjutkan hidup kalian, sebaiknya gak usah liat story ini.. AU. Slightly yullen and lucky in fluff. You know what I mean.. I won't write CrossxEarl fluff! I won't kill ya!! T_T just R&R please..**

**Theme: punishment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-man. If I own it, I don't know.**

**

* * *

  
**

Why the hell everything have to ended up with smackdown?!

"Tentu semua orang tau sekolahku yang paling disiplin. Kita gak segan-segan ngehukum murid-murid yang melanggar peraturan kita yang sangat ketat!", Cross menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya di depan muka Earl.

"Uhuk! Jangan bercanda! Semua orang tau bahwa sekolah elit lebih disiplin dari pada sekolahmu!"

"Hah? Kamu pikir Black Order-ku gak elit?!"

"Soalnya sekolahmu gak disiplin! Jelas anaknya urak-urakan!"

"Enak aja sekolahku lebih disiplin! Kita juga ngehukum dengan tegas!", Cross mulai menaikan volume suaranya.

"Alah boong.. paling yang ngelanggar dibiarin aja!", sindir Earl.

"Gak! Pasti kuhukum dengan tegas! Punyamu yang dibiarin aja kan! Hukumanku paling tegas!"

"Gak! Hukumanku yang paling tegas!"

"Hukumanku!"

"Punyakuuu!!!"

"Udah! Mending kita bukitiin aja!", Cross menghentikan argumen mereka dengan ide smackdown yang lain..

Here we go again..

†+++++++†

At Black Order..

Jam pelajaran ketiga..

Komui menunyuk-tunyuk papan dengan kayu panjang, mulutnya berdansa ke kiri ke kanan, dia sedang mengajar sejarah untuk anak 2-A.. Kelas milik Lavi, Allen, dan Kanda..

Di pojok belakang ruangan dekat jendela, terlihat gumpalan benda merah menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja. Pelajaran sejarah selalu membuat Lavi bosan..

Kenapa?

Karena dia sangat pintar sekali dan mempunyai kemampuan mengingat di atas rata-rata..

So?

DIA UDAH APAL PELAJARANNYA!!

Sugoii..~

Lavi pun mengambil mp4 dari tasnya dan memasang earphone sembunyi- sembunyi, dia mulai menyetel lagu kesayangannya.. Big Bang-Stylish, Epik High-1 minutes 1 second, Epik High-Fly, Epik High-Fan, Home Made-Thank You, Ayumi Hamasaki-Voyage,... Loh? Kok jadi pelan banget?? (A/N: semua lagu kesukaanku?)

Tiba-tiba berkumandanglah Debussy-La Mer.. Lagu yang lembut dan menyejukkan.. Lavi masukin musik klasik ke mp4 nya?? Oh gak mungkin banget!! Lavi gak tau kenapa lagu itu bisa masuk ke mp4 nya, tapi.. gak jelek juga..

Debussy terkenal dengan sonata-nya yang lembut dan menenangkan. Dan La Mer adalah salah satu maha karya miliknya. Sinar matahari yang hangat menerpa Lavi. Perlahan matanya tertutup.. Dan dia pun tertidur..

Tertidur di kelas..

Di tengah pelajaran..

Bruaakkkkk!!!

Tiba-tiba langit-langit yang tepat di atas Lavi jebol. Membuat Lavi kaget dan bangun dalam sekejap. Tiba-tiba sebuah jaring menangkap tubuhnya dan menariknya ke langit-langit..

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa!!", teriakan Lavi makin menipis karena di ditarik jauh ke langit-langit..

"Lavi.. tolong jangan berisik..", dengan tenangnya, Komui membalik halaman buku yang dia bawa.

Istirahat pertama..

Kanda berjalan sendirian di lorong menuju kelasnya, 2-A.. Seperti biasa dia di kerumuni cewek yang ngajak kenalan. Tentu saja dia selalu memberi aura membunuh, begitulah caranya survive dari fans-fansnya. Walaupun ada beberapa cewek yang cukup bego yang gak takut sama aura membunuhnya..(A/N: contohnya saya..)

Dia hampir sampai ke kelas dan tiba-tiba.. plukkk! Segumpal kertas terlempar ke arahnya. Otomatis Kanda marah plus teriak-teriak.

"Woyy!! Anjrit lo minta mati apa?!", Kanda menoleh dan.. tak ada sapa-sapa di belakangnya, di depan, atau di sampingnya. Kanda hanya masa bodo dan berjalan begitu saja. Membiarkan sampah kertas itu.

Bruuaaaaaaaakk!!

Lagi-lagi langit-langit hancur berantakan dan lagi-lagi sebuah jaring muncul. Jaring itu menangkap tubuh Kanda yang berontak. Namun dia tak sanggup melawan dan tertelan gelapnya langit-langit..

Pelajaran ke-5..

Penduduk 2-A masih belum menyadari bahwa ada dua muridnya yang menghilang. Same goes buat Allen yang hanya memperhatikan Miss Miranda yang sedang mengajar kimia. Pelajaran yang bikin Allen males. Dan perutnya pun bernyanyi menandakan si rambut silver lapar, panggilan alam yang tak terelakan di tengah siang.

Allen hanya bisa menyenderkan kepalanya di meja, kelaparan. Dia merogoh-rogoh lacinya dan siapa tau ada berkah dari surga.

Dan surga benar-benar ada! Ada 10 dango duduk manis di lacinya. Aromanya yang begitu sexy dan nakal membuat Allen horny ingin memakannya. Tapi.. tapi.. Ini di tengah pelajaran.. kalau ketauan bisa dihukum! Tapi melihat dango yang sekarang ada di pangkuannya sedang berpose dengan lezatnya ngebuat Allen kagak tahannnn...

"I don't give a damn!!', pikir Allen sambil mengangkat salah satu dango dan membuka mulutnya..

Bruaaakkk!!

Seperti biasa, langit-langit jebol, ada jaring, Allen ilang..

Dan tidak ada yang sadar..

Allen merasa dirinya di gotong dan di jatuhkan di suatu ruangan yang gelap. Tiba-tiba lampunya di nyalakan, dan dia sadar Kanda dan Lavi ada disana dalam keadaan terikat..

"BaKanda?! Lavi?!"

"Moyashi-chan?! Kamu juga di culik yag!"

"Tch, baka moyashi.. gak kaget aku.", Kanda cuma bisa sinis.

"Kok kita di sini?!", dia mencoba meraih temannya namun sadar kalau dia sendiri tangannya diikat. Sejak kapan?!

"Jangan berisik anak-anak nakal..", bau rokok yang khas.. rambut merah.. suara itu..

"Kocho-sensei?!", teriak ketiga anak-anak itu."Kenapa kita diiket?! Keluarin!"

"Kalian ngelanggar peraturan.. jadi kalian mesti dihukum", Cross senyum layaknya setan.

Lavi berpikir sejenak. Gak mungkin.. ada yang aneh dari semua ini.. kita ngelanggar peraturan? Aku ato Allen mungkin, tapi Kanda? Tunggu! Debussy tadi jangan-jangan?!

"Oi Kocho-sensei! Kamu yang masukin lagu Debussy ke mp4-ku kan?! Biar aku tidur di kelas!!", teriak Lavi.

"Oh!! Jadi lo yang lempar kertas itu?! Biar gw dikira buang sampah sembarangan?!", Kanda bener-bener marah udah di jebak, dia gak tau apa itu kata respect.

"Ah?! Jangan-jangan Kocho-sensei yang masukin dango ke laciku?!", Allen ikut nyadar.

"Fu fu fu.. salahnya sendiri kalian kejebak.. Hukumannya, kalian mesti jadi pesuruhku seharian!!"

"Nooooooooooo!!!!!!"

†+++++++†

At Noah Ark Academy..

Jam istirahat pertama..

Tyki berjalan di lorong. Sekedar untuk TP-TP ke anak-anak cewe. Walaupun dia udah punya Lavi, ngeliat anak-anak cewe yang langsung faint abis di kiss-bye Tyki adalah sesuatu yang lucu untuknya dan berkembang menjadi hobi yang menyesatkan..

Seperti biasa dia menghumbar kiss-bye di lorong dan mayat-mayat (anak cewe pingsan) langsung bergelimpangan di belakanganya. Dia terus berjalan dan tiba-tiba berhenti. Di belokan ada seorang cewe yang memakai baju bebas. Hanya seperempat bagian punggungnya yang terlihat. Namun Tyki tau anak itu pasti cantik karena rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang terlihat halus seperti sutra. Tyki pun menghampiri cewe itu dan berhenti di belakangnya.

"Bonjour quierda.. Anak baru ya?", Tyki ngeluarin kata-kata gombal yang paling ampuhnya. Anak cewe itu tidak merespon.

Tyki pun menggoyangkan tangan anak cewe itu, "Oi.."

Akhirnya anak cewe itu berbalik..

"Hwaaaaaaaaaa!! K-Kocho-sensei?? Ngapain kamu dandan kaya cewe?!", Tyki super duper kaget karena tau cewe yang dia goda dari tadi adalah kepseknya sendiri aka Earl.

"Kamu suka godain cewe ya Tyki-pon? Sini ikut aku yah.."

Jam istirahat kedua..

Jasdebi dan Devitto menyenderkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon. Menikmati jam istirahatnya. Tiba-tiba mata nakal Devitto menoleh ke sesuatu yang tergeletak manis di tanah..

"Eh Jasdebi!! Liad liad!! Ada majalah TTSFHMCWPM (The Totally Sexy FHM Colab With Playboy Magazine).. majalah porno yang bisa bikin kamu mati kehabisan darah gara-gara mimisan! Baca yukk.."

"Eh ayog!!"

Mereka mendekat ke majalah itu dan suatu keajaiban terjadi.. Majalah itu menjauh dari mereka. Perlahan menjauh dan menjauh. Jasdevit (A/N: di sambung aja yag) mengejar majalah itu. Namun malah bertemu dengan kaki seseorang..

Ato lebih tepatnya seseorang..

"Kocho-sensei!!!", Jasdevit megap-megap kaya lele.

"Suka baca kaya gini yah?? Sini ikut aku.."

Jasdevit di tendang masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Di dalamnya ada Tyki yang meringis-meringis..

"Kalian melanggar peratuan yah??"

"Tapi kan Kocho-sensei yang jebak kita!", Devitto protes.

"Salahnya sendiri.. hukumannya, kalian mesti jadi pembantuku sehari!!"

"Heeeeeeeeee????????"

†+++++++†

Malamnya di Club Beansprout Kiss..

"Gimana? Keren kan?", Cross sedang menunjukan video dimana Kanda dan Lavi mengipas-ngipas dirinya dan Allen membawakannya cemilan. Cross benar-benar bak raja disana.

"Aku juga gak kalah kerennya!", Earl memperlihatkan video dimana Jasdebi mengipas dirinya, Devitto membawakan teh dan Tyki memainkan biola untuknya. Earl bak Cleopatra..

"Tetep hukuman ku paling keren.."

"Gak! Punyaku!!"

"Oh jadi ini alasannya kita di jebak kaya gitu??", Earl dan Cross menoleh perlahan. Suara-suara itu sama sekali tidak asing. Tentu saja karena suara-suara itu milik Kanda, Lavi, Allen, Tyki, Jasdevit. "Kak Seto!! Dua orang ini melanggar HAM!!

"Oh mereka! Polisi! Tolong tangkap!", dengan garangnya kak Seto muncul.

"Oi Soto! Apa salah gwa!", Cross berontak saat polisi mulai menyekapnya.

"Apa salah gua mak lu! Lu salah gak nyadar! Lu semua udah ngejebak murid lu ndiri!!"

Cross dan Earl tidak berkutik melihat kegarangan kak Seto yang biasanya kalem dan imud-imud, sekarang berubah menjadi Diablo.

Akhirnya untuk sementara waktu, di masing-masing sekolah, wakil kepala sekolahnya lah yang memimpin..

* * *

**Eh selesai? Selesai? Selesai!!!!!! Oh ya tuhan.. chapter ini bener-bener beban perasaan.. Nyari plot ma nulis ku jadi lemot banget! Akhirnya-chapter-ini-selesai-amen. Aku bener-bener mood-moodan mau update Earl Of Casanova ini.. Enaknya di lanjut apa berhenti di chapter ini aja yah? ~_~**

**Ngomong-ngomong, kak Seto maap yah.. namanya humor.. gak ada chara-bashing kok.. hehe..**

**Find out wha-.. Eng.. **


	5. Final Smackdown

**Mengingat review yang ada, aku jadi gak pengen stuck gitu aja.. Aku gak suka hiatus ato berhenti di tengah jalan! Coward peoples will fall in this cruel world! Aku gak mau jadi kaya gitu dimulai dari fanfic. Paling gak ini chap terakhir! So enjoy it!**

**Summary: Cross month! Kumpulan one-shot antara CROSSxEARL.. kalau kalian ingin melanjutkan hidup kalian, sebaiknya gak usah liat story ini.. AU. Slightly yullen and lucky in fluff. You know what I mean.. I won't write CrossxEarl fluff! I won't kill ya!! T_T just R&R please..**

**Theme: piggy back-ride**

**Disclaimer: I don't own-man. If I own it, I don't know.**

**

* * *

  
**

The Final Smackdown

"Ahhh.. udah! Stop! Uh!", teriak Earl..

"Gak! Aku gak mau berhenti! Huh!", Cross ikut berteriak..

"Aku dah gak mau lagi! Cukup! Aah!"

"Harus mau! Ini belum selesai!", Cross tetap bersikeras dengan apa yang diinginkannya..

"Baiklah! Kalo itu maumu!", Earl beranjak dari kursinya. Tangannya membawa segelas wine kebanggaan club Beansprout Kiss.. Kenapa? Karena mereka ada di dalam club itu.."Kita pakai cara itu! Dan salah satu dari kita harus menang!"

"Baiklah! Kita lakukan!"

How many times I said "here we go again"?

†+++++++†

"YOOO!!!!! Selamat datang di event yang sangat langka ini! Hari olahraga gabungan antara Black Order Academy dan Noah Ark Academy.. Dan sekolah kita tercinta, yaitu Black Order Academy akan menjadi tuan rumah event bersejarah ini!", semua anak bersorak menyambut event ini. Kenapa tidak? Diam-diam event ini menjadi pertarungan bersejarah antar kedua sekolah. Mudah-mudahan event ini tidak berubah nama menjadi pertandingan olah raga berdarah..

Hampir semua anak dari Noah Ark datang ke event ini untuk berpartisipasi atau sekedar memberi support. Atau mereka datang ke stand-stand yang sudah di sediakan, karena hari olah raga ini menjadi setengah festival. Para pemain Black Order memakai seragam biru, sementara Noah Ark memakai merah. Mangkanya menjadi Tim biru dan Tim merah. Ketentuan pemenangnya cukup mudah, Tim yang mengumpulkan point kemenangan paling banyak di setiap cabang olah raga akan menjadi pemenangnya.. So let's start it..

Dimulai dari..

Lomba tarik tambang..

Di tim biru ada Lavi, Kanda, Allen, dan Krory.. Di tim merah ada Tyki, Jasdebi, Devitto, dan Skinn Bolic(?)..

Pertandingan dimulai, tim biru kewalahan dengan adanya badak jawa yang bergabung di tim merah.. Mereka mulai pada keringetan..

"Osh! Osh! Osh! Osh!", osh adalah teriakan khas Jepang saat mereka menarik tambang, sekedar untuk memberi semangat?

"Osh! Osh! Osh!", semua meneriakan hal yang sama. Teriakan tidak penting, yang penting kekuatan, iya kan?

"Osh! Osh! .. Osh itu apa?", ada satu orang lugu yang menanyakan hal tidak penting di saat yang tepat, orang itu adalah Krory. Lavi yang ada di depannya merasa di tanyai pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Ethoo.. Osh itu apa?"

"Osh apa ya?"

"Berisik! Cepat tarik!!", Krory pun hanya menelan rasa-ingin-tahu-anak-umur-lima tahunnya..

Pertandingan dimenangkan tim merah.

Lomba lempar bola

Ini adalah lomba dimana kita harus melempar bola sebanyak-banyaknya ke keranjang yang amat-sangat-tinggi. Keren kan? Kenapa keren? Karena ini akan menjadi pertarungan antar pro. Banyangkan ketegangan bak perang Israel di cabang olah raga ini..

Masing-masing tim merundingakan strategi perang sebelum dimulai..

Pstt.. Psst.. Pssstttt...

Itulah strateginya.. (apanya?!)

Kali ini tim merah dihuni Tyki, Jasdebi,dan Devitto. Dan tim biru tentu saja Lavi, Kanda,dan Allen..

Pertandingan pun dimulai..

Allen dan Lavi berkonsentrasi mengisi keranjang milik mereka dengan bola. Apa yang dilakukan Kanda? Dia malah menghadap keranjang tim merah.. Mau ngapain?? Bunuh diri dengan ngelempar bola sendiri ke keranjang lawan? Oh.. tentu saja tidak.. Yuu Kanda gak sebego itu. Dia menyeringai bak setan saat Tyki mulai melepar bolanya..

Plokkk!

Suara apa tadi? Suara bola yang saling berbenturan saat bola Kanda membentur bola Tyki dan akhirnya bola Tyki tidak jadi masuk ke keranjang..

Inilah pertarungan pro.. fufufu..

"Ampun, querda! Ngapain kamu mukulin bolaku?!", Tyki teriak-teriak dari jauh..

"Untuk menang baka..", Kanda nyengir dan mulai melempari bola yang di lempar tim merah agar tak masuk..

"Brengsek lu Kanda!", Devitto lepas kendali dan mulai melempari Kanda dengan bola. Allen yang gak terima ikut membantu Kanda.. Dan jadilah perang melempar bola.. bukan lomba melempar bola..

Tetap saja pemenangnya tim biru..

Lomba pemandu sorak

"Apa aku harus pake ini?!", Allen blushing semerah rambut Lavi saat melihat dirinya di cermin.

"Mesti dipake Moyashi-chan! Kamu mesti menangin pertandingan ini! Oke!!", Lavi senyum-senyum mesum liad sobadnya yang super imud itu. Di belakangnya, ekspresi Kanda bener-bener gak bisa di tebak. Dia terus memandang jendela dan tangannya menutupi mulut, seperti menahan sesuatu. Perlahan garis mulutnya naik.. naik.. naik..

"BaKanda! Kamu mau ketawa yah?!", teriak Allen. Kanda kaget dan langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi dingin biasanya..

"Aku gak perlu ngabisin energi buat ketawa, baka moyashi..", Allen cuma bisa ngedumel dan keluar dari ruang ganti, diikuti Lavi yang tertawa, sementara Kanda gak ikut keluar. Dari luar, siapa pun bisa mendengar Kanda yang tertawa..

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

"Imud banget!!"

"Lucu!!"

"Aku mauu!!"

"Tapi uda punya Kanda kan?"

Siapa yang mereka teriaki? Tentu saja Allen..

Dia memakai baju cheerleader berwarna merah dengan rok super mini! Tentu saja dia memakai short. Di dadanya tertulis Black Order. Dia membawa pom-pom senada dengan warna bajunya. Rambutnya di kucir dikit di saping dengan ikat cherry. Manis banget!! Apa lagi dia blushing setiap saat..

Kali ini lawannya adalah Road.. Musik pun dimulai..

"Pyong pyong nyaa! Pyong Pyong nyaa..! ~", Kata-kata alien ini keluar dari mulut Allen dan somehow membuat Allen tampak imudddd....

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!"

Pemenangnya tim biru.

Lomba meminjam barang

Lomba ini biasanya selalu ada di setiap festival olah raga. Caranya mudah, kamu cukup mengambil kertas yang sudah di sediakan, didalamnya ada perintah barang apa yang harus kamu pinjam. Setelah itu kalian harus berlari ke finish sambil membawa barang tadi.

Tyki mewakili tim merah..

Allen mewakili tim biru..

Lomba pun dimulai..

Allen berlari mengambil kertas yang ada di atas meja lalu membacanya..

"Cewek cantik"

'Hah? Cantik? I'm so doomed! Mati aku! Modar o..', pikir Allen panik. Dia menoleh ke Tyki yang nampak kebingungan. Allen harus mengambil kesempatan ini untuk masuk ke finish lebih dulu!

Dia menyapu bersih bagian penonton yang bersorak, memperhatikan setiap cewe yang mungkin masuk katagori cantik untuknya. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar seakan mendapat pencerahan. Dia berlari ke arah seseorang..

"Kanda! Ikut aku!!"

"He? Kamu disuruh pinjem apa?! Oi moyashi!!", Allen tidak merespon pertanyaan Kanda dan tetap berlari menuju finish. Allen memenangkan lomba ini karena Tyki masih tak terlihat..

"Oi moyashi! Jawab dulu, kamu disuruh pinjem apa?!", Kanda ngebet pengen tau.

Allen panik dan bingung mau menjawab pertanyaan kanda atau tidak. Kalau dia jujur, tentu ini adalah hari kiamatnya. Akhirnya Allen mengeluarkan keputusan vital untuknya. Dia merobek kertas perintah tadi menjadi butiran salju aka sekecil mungkin.

"Kanda!! Maapin aku! Aku gak bermaksud!! Apapun yang terjadi aku mencintai mu!!", Allen berteriak histeris dan panik, sementara Kanda hanya bisa kaget dan blushing. Penonton menggoda mereka sedangkan panitia lomba tertawa sekeras-kerasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Tyki memasuki finish. Tanpa siapapun atau membawa apapun.

"Loh? Perintahmu apa Tyki?", Tyki pun menyerahkan kertas miliknya ke Allen dan Allen membacanya, "Cowok sexy.."

"Aku gak bisa nemuin cowo yang lebih sexy dariku, so aku bawa diriku sendiri aja.."

Semua sweat dropped kecuali Lavi yang setuju dengan Tyki..

Tim biru menang..

Final match, lomba estafet

"Ok! Estafet di event kali ini bakal agak istimewa.. Kenapa? Karena arena larinya adalah seluruh kota! Jadi ini adalah perpaduan marathon dan estafet! Pelari pertama ada Allen dan Devitto! Di check point pertama ada Lavi dan Jasdebi! Di check point kedua ada Kanda dan Tyki!! Dan pelari terakhir kita adalah Cross-sensei dan Earl-sensei!!", semua bersorak bak tante girang ketemu berondong setelah mendengar nama kepsek mereka disebut. Ternyata para kepala sekolah gak mau ketinggalan perang."Sisanya hanya peraturan umum dalam estafet, kalian harus menyerahkan tongkat kayu ke teman dan berlari secepat mungkin."

Allen dan Jasdevi bersiap di garis start, " ready-steady-go!!"

Wushhhhh..~

Bak leopard di kejar cheetah di kejar T-rex, mereka berlari mengalahkan mobil-mobil dari To Fast & To Furious..

Jalur Allen dan Devitto agak aneh karena mereka harus melewati kebun binatang, RSJ, kuburan cina, pure, dan tempat-tempat gak make sense lainnya. Kota mereka memang keren.

"Laviii!! Pass!"

"Jasdebi!! Lari! Kalo gak ku tembak bokongmu!"

Jasdebi langsung kabur kaya piranha nemu mangsa. Lavi pun tak mau kalah dan berlari secepatnnya. Mereka berlari dan terus berlari mengikuti panah jalur yang telah di siapkan. Belok kanan, kiri, kanan, kanan, kiri, serong kanan, serong kiri.. Namun di tengah trotoar mereka berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Panahnya salah ya?", tanya Lavi.

"Harusnya gak.. tapi...", panah itu menyuruh mereka belok ke kanan. Namun di kanan tak ada jalan, melainkan sebuah mal besar..

"Bodo ah!", Lavi langsung ngibrit masuk ke dalam mal.

"Tunggu!!"

Mereka masuk ke dalam mal, berlari-lari kaya orang gila. Kerennya, ada palang panah di dalam mal. Jadi mereka ikuti saja. Mereka masuk ke bagian parfume, baju cowok, panties.. Membuat kedua cowok itu blushing. Akhirnya panah itu menunjukan pintu darurat dan mereka turun dari lantai lima menggunakan tangga darurat itu. Mereka pun keluar dari mal. Kanda dan Tyki sudah menunggu disana.

"Kanda!!"

"Tyki!!"

Mereka pun menyerahkan tongkat sambil ngos-ngosan..

Jalur yang dilalui Kanda dan Tyki normal-normal saja. Terlalu normal dan mencurigakan.. Benar saja, mereka menemukan kocho-sensei mereka ada di.. seberang sungai lebar tanpa jembatan..

"Brengsek! Kita di suruh renang ke seberang?!", Kanda bisa melihat si Earl melambaikan tangannya.

"Fufufu.. mau gimana lagi?", Tyki mulai melepas sepatu dan kaosnya. Kanda cuma bisa nyengir dan mengikuti Tyki. Banyak cewe yang ada di sana langsung teriak histeris ngeliat dua cowo hot tanpa kaos. Salah satu mereka nyaris mimisan.(A/N: salah satunya adalah saya)

"Ready?", tanya Tyki.

"Everytime..", Kanda nyengir lagi. Dan akhirnya mereka melompat ke air yang dingin itu karena ini lagi di tengah-tengah musim gugur!

Byurr!!

Kecipak kecipuk kecipik..

Mereka terus berenang dan menggeliat sampai ke daratan. Kepala sekolah mereka tercinta sudah ada di depan mata. Seluruh tenaga fisik di kerahkan! Ciao Kanda!! (digeplak fans Tyki)

"Cross-sensei!!"

"Earl-sensei!!"

Sekaranglah pertarungan sebenarnya!!

Jalur terakhir yang dilewati kepala sekolah mereka tercinta tergolong normal. Mereka saling menyusul tidak peduli keringat yang mengucur atau paru-paru mereka yang kembang kempis.

"Aku bakal menang! Gak peduli apapun!", teriak Earl.

"Bego! Aku yang bakal menang!", Cross gak mau kalah.

"Sekolahku yang bakal menang! Aku gak bakal nyerah! Gak bakal!!"

"Kenapa sih kamu ngeyel terus?!", Cross ngerasa BT.

"Soalnya aku mau menuhin janjiku dulu!!"

†+++++++†

-Flashback-

"Guru sialan! Ini bukan salahku! Kenapa aku yang di kambing hitamkan!", Cross benar-benar marah karena di fitnah temannya sendiri. Di umur 17 tahun, sulit membendung emosi. Earl yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa menenangkan Cross.

"Aku percaya padamu, kamu gak mungkin melakukan hal itu."

"Aku benci sekolah kaya gini! Sial! Mending aku keluar aja!", Cross menendang tong sampah yang ada di sampingnya. Kelas begitu sepi karena sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah.

"Jangan! Kalau kamu pergi.. aku bakal kesepian..", Earl menundukkan wajahnya.

Merasa bersalah dengan kata-katanya, Cross menggengam tangan Earl dan mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. " Maaf, aku gak akan pergi kemana-mana."

"... Cross, saat aku besar nanti, aku mau mendirikan sekolah elit yang sempurna buat murid-muridnya. Mereka tak akan takut dengan masalah keadilan seperti yang kamu alami. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku mau kamu disampingku dan tersenyum untuk sekolah yang kudirikan, selamanya.."

Mendengar kata-kata Earl, Cross tersenyum tulus dari hatinya, "Tentu, aku bakal tunggu saat itu.."

Cross pun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Earl..

-End of Flashback-

†+++++++†

"A-Apa..?", Cross tiba-tiba teringat dengan janji yang di ucapkan Earl dulu. Ya, janji itu! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?! Itulah impian Earl dari dulu.. dan sekarang aku malah menghalanginya..

"Bagus! Kamu sudah ingat kan! Sekarang aku bakal menang dan mewujudkan janjiku!"

Gubrakk!!

"Awwww!!"

"Earl!", Cross panik melihat Earl tiba-tiba jatuh dengan sendirinya. Paniknya pun bertambah saat melihat warna crimson mengucur dari telapak kaki Earl. Cross mendekat dan melihat telapak kaki Earl tertusuk pecahan kaca.

"Tolong tahan sebentar ya..", Cross mencoba mencabut pecahan kaca itu. Hanya erangan yang keluar dari mulut Earl dan suara itu menyayat hati Cross.

Pecahan kaca laknat itu sudah di cabut. Cross mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengikatkannya di sekitar luka Earl, agar darahnya berhenti. Dia pun membopong Earl di punggungnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah finish.

"Cross! Turunin aku! Tinggalin aku aja!

"Kumohon diamlah.."

Suara Cross terdengar begitu berbeda, penuh rasa bersalah dan penyesalan, membuat Earl terdiam. Kakinya yang begitu perih tak di pedulikannya. Sore yang hangat dan punggung yang hangat di depannya serasa meleburkan semua rasa sakit. Dia tau dia akan kalah di pertandingan ini, namun dia tak peduli. Rasa hangat yang berharga ini bisa membayar kekalahannya.

Akhirnya mereka mencapai finish. Semua murid berteriak histeris saat melihat kaki Earl. Namun Cross tak memperdulikan mereka dan langsung berjalan ke arah ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Kamu menang Cross", kata Earl saat Cross mendudukannya ke kasur. Cross tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Earl dan mencari obat untuk Earl. Dia pun membalut luka Earl, setelah selesai yang ada hanyalah awkward silent di ruangan itu.

Earl ingin berkata sesuatu untuk memecahkan keheningan ini. Namun sulit baginya untuk membuka mulut di saat Cross seperti ini. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menunggu.

" Gak perlu.."

"Eh?", Earl bingung dengan kata-kata Cross.

"Gak perlu jadi sekolah nomor satu untuk jadi sempurna. Sekolahmu udah luar biasa dimataku. Lagipula, bukannya aku udah selalu bersamamu?", Cross tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Earl. Earl pun membalas pelukan itu.

Hari itu Black order merayakan kemenangannya..

Namun Earl memenangkan hal yang lebih dari itu..

* * *

**Finish!!!!!!!!! Kya! Pinally! Waktu buat fic ini aku lagi dengerin Howl & J-Perhaps Love.. OMG!! Lagunya so sweeeeeeeet banget.. mau nangis rasanya!**

**Oh ya, khusus di chapter terakhir ini aku masukin fluff..**

**Buat kalian yang suka fluff antara Cross n Earl, terima kasih dan selamat merinding..**

**Kenapa makasih? Karena kalian membuat tanganku merinding + berkeringat saat membuat ch ini..**

**Betapa tersiksanya saia..**

**I.L.U readers! And thx vo the ripi-uw (Read: review)..**

**See ya on my next stories!**


End file.
